


(not the broken)

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Mentions of Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: when i'm your lady, you'll know how beautiful and mystical you are.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	(not the broken)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short and silly..... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

“Are you sure your disguise is good enough?” Marinette asked a detransformed Chat Noir from behind the folding screen.

“Definitely. You won’t even recognize it’s me when I step out,” came Chat’s confident answer from the other side.

“Hmm,” she hummed. “Let’s see what you got then.”

He stepped out, exclaiming a “Voilà!” As he showed off.

_‘Oh mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi,’_ Marinette thought to herself. 

He was wearing the most ridiculous pair of shades she’s ever had the displeasure of seeing: black-and-pink-framed, encrusted with rhinestones. They covered the entire top half of his face. His hair was styled similarly to his superhero hairstyle, sans magical leather cat ears. He wore a black trench coat that Marinette recognized was from Burberry (so Chat Noir comes from money?) paired with black cotton chinos. And to complete the look, he wore… that monstrosity. Those shoes. Black Crocs. Marinette wants to throw up.

“Well, what do you think?” Chat Noir grinned, “Horrendous, isn’t it?”

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick,” Marinette muttered, placing a hand over her mouth.

Chat Noir has the audacity to laugh, as if he isn’t the cause of Marinette’s obvious distress.

“Where—where did you even get all these?!” Marinette asked, referring to the shades and the shoes.

“The shoes were a gag gift from a friend, and I bought the shades because I needed a casual disguise to hide behind,” he smirked, exaggeratedly tossing his bangs back, “I am, after all, quite the famous celebrity even outside the mask.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re the King of the Clowns outside that leather catsuit,” Marinette replies drily, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics.

“Well, it’s the perfect disguise, don’t you think? No one would think twice about Chat Noir going outside like this. And if anyone saw me and connected this image to my civilian self, I’ll be murdered on the spot! It’s the perfect disguise!”

“Maybe too perfect,” Marinette said, still eyeing the Crocs. God, they really did look horrible. Whoever Chat’s friend was that gave him those shoes, she kind of hated them a little.

(Miles away, on a date with Alya, Nino shivered all of a sudden, and then sneezed.

“You alright, babe?” Alya asked. “Caught a cold?”

“No,” Nino shook his head. “I get the weird feeling that someone’s talking about me behind my back.”

Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Hopefully it’s nothing.”)

“Oh, don’t be like that, Princesse! You won’t even see this utterly ridiculous disguise much! We’ll be in the dark most of our date, after all,” Chat Noir explained, reaching for her hand and squeezing.

“Ugh, you sound like a snotty brat that I know.”

“Oh, believe me. I know who you’re talking about.”

(Chloé sneezed all of a sudden, discharging the slices of cucumber that were previously resting over her eyes.

The nail technicians working on her feet have to suddenly move away lest they injure the young Bourgeois and cause unnecessary drama. None of them wanted to get in trouble with her, knowing full well that if angered, she could make someone feel bad enough to cause an Akuma.)

“Okay, I can accept the ridiculous shades. But the shoes, mon minou. The shoes!” She gestures at them. “They’re absolutely atrocious, and, and, and—oh God. I will not allow myself to be caught outside with a man wearing something this ugly!”

“But, Princesse, these are the only non-stylish shoes I have!”

“Are you for real?! Not a one? No peeling loafers, no neon sneakers, no I don’t know, anything that’s not that?”

“If my boss finds out I’ve been keeping peeling shoes, he’d probably shave all my hair off, so no. And I personally don’t like neon sneakers, so I’d never get those.”

“Oh my God,” Marinette groaned. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to go out with you wearing that.”

“I mean, I could also just… take them off,” he offered.

“Then you’d be accused as a madman wandering Paris without any shoes on!”

“Then what do you want me to do?!” Chat Noir was getting frustrated now. God, when Nino said girls could get unreasonable when things don’t go their way, he didn’t think it’d be like this! What happened to the sweet and gentle Marinette that he knew? Oh God, she was actually annoying him a little.

(“Nino? You doing okay?”

“I feel a disturbance in the force,” Nino replies, pulling his phone out.

“Huh?”

“I have a feeling my bro Adrien needs me.”

“Sunshine? But didn’t he say he’d be busy the entire day with something important?”

“Yeah, but the feeling is strong, babe. I can sense it. My bro-dar has never failed me.”

“Ugh,” Alya rolls her eyes fondly, “Boys.”)

Before Marinette could answer, Chat Noir raised an eyebrow when his phone started vibrating in his trench coat pocket. “One sec, I need to take this call.” Chat Noir opened the skylight and stepped outside onto the balcony, closing the window behind him.

Marinette just shook her head. Was she being illogical? But those shoes just looked so butt-fucking ugly. No self-respecting fashion designer would ever be caught dead with someone wearing the bane of the century! 

She needed someone else’s opinion on this. She was right, dammit!

She dialed Alya’s number (not really, speed dial is a wonderful thing). Not having to wait long, Alya answered on the third ring, _“Hey, girl. Sorry, had to tell Nino you were calling, what’s up?”_

“Alya, am I being stupid?”

_“Huh?”_

* * *

_“So, you’re saying she won’t leave the house because you’re wearing the shoes I gave you?”_

“Yeah!”

_“What’s wrong with them?”_

“I know right! They’re fully functional shoes, plus they’re comfortable! I mean, yeah, they’re ugly as hell, and if Père or Nathalie ever catch me wearing them, I’d be disowned, but like… do my shoes really matter if we’re going to spend most of our date in the movies?”

* * *

_“Oh, girl. I am so sorry.”_

“Finally, someone that understands me!”

_“I mean, Mari, sweetie. Listen to me…”_

“Oh no. What.”

_“Girl, you say that he’s not usually free to spend time with you, and now he’s spending time with you. I don’t think arguing about his clothing choices matters, right?”_

“But, Alya… he’s wearing—”

_“Yes, I know he’s wearing Crocs, sweetie. But, it’s not like it matters, right? You’re going to be spending like two hours in that movie house, and then he’s gonna take you home, and then he’s going to go home. Are you really going to spend this entire time arguing with him because his shoes are ugly?”_

“Well, I mean…”

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you love this boy?”_

“I do! But what does this have to do—”

_“Do you want to spend every moment with this boy?”_

“Yes, but Alya—”

_“Do you want to kiss this boy?!”_

“Yes! I do! But—”

_“Then there shouldn’t even be a problem, right?”_

Marinette bit her lip.

* * *

_“Just tell her you want to spend time with her, and if she’s still being stubborn about your shoe choices, then I’m afraid she’s not the one for you, bro. That’s all I can say.”_

“Really?” Adrien asked, worrying his bottom lip.

_“Really. If this girl can’t respect the fact that you’re doing everything you can to stay out of the public eye to spend time with her and go on regular dates like most couples do, then she really isn’t worth your time.”_

“But, Nino… I like her a lot.”

_“Yes, Adrien, I know you do. But if she’s gonna go make you feel like shit when all you wanted was to spend time with her, then does she really deserve your affection?”_

“You’re right. I—yeah. You’re right.”

_“Good, now you go get some sense into your girl’s head, alright? Tell me how it goes.”_

“Alright, I will. Thanks again, Nino. And sorry for interrupting your date with Alya.”

_“Don’t sweat it, bro. Plus, Alya’s busy on the phone too.”_

_‘Probably talking to Marinette right now,’_ he thought wryly.

“Okay, okay. I’m not gonna take more of your time, bye.”

_“Bye, man. Remember, you have a say in this relationship too.”_

“Yeah. I hear you. Thanks.”

* * *

_“Now, you’re going to apologize to that boy, and you are going to show him that you love him, regardless of how much of a fashion disaster he can be, alright?”_

“Alright,” Marinette sighed. “You’re right. I’m being stupid. He hardly ever has time to go on regular dates, and here I am all of a sudden, running my mouth off about how stupid he looks.”

_“Don’t act surprised if he treats you a little coldly after this, girl. Remember, he has a say in this relationship too. And if he thinks the norm is you treating him like shit, then he might actually want to break up with you. And I know you don’t want that.”_

She’s right. Marinette definitely did not want that.

“Okay, you’re right again. Sorry for cutting into your date time with Nino.”

_“It’s all good, girl. He’s busy chatting with Adrien right now. Something about his bro-dar going off or something.”_

Marinette giggled at that, “What’s that about?”

_“I honestly have no idea. Boys, am I right?”_

“Oh, definitely.”

_“Alright, I’ll leave you to it, girl. You take care, okay? Don’t run your mouth off like an idiot, okay?”_

“I won’t. Thanks, Al.”

_“Don’t mention it.”_

* * *

Chat Noir opened her skylight and hopped onto her bed.

She silently walked up the steps until she made it to the bed, sitting beside him.

“I’m sorry about shouting at you about your shoes,” Marinette whispered. She brought her knees up, resting her chest against them.

“It’s… okay.”

“I know you just wanted to spend time with me, and suddenly I’m running my mouth off talking about how I don’t want to be caught spending time with someone who looks like a fashion disaster.”

“You’re an aspiring designer, I can understand.”

“But that doesn’t excuse my shitty behavior. And I’m, I’m really sorry, Chat Noir.” To her frustration, tears were actually gathering in her eyes. “I’m being stupid.”

Chat Noir reached a hand (without claws, without gloves, his fingers are long and they have calluses) out to wipe her tears. “I forgive you, ma Princesse.”

Marinette leaned against Chat Noir’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled kind of like _Adrien_ (The fragrance, not the person).

“You know what,” Chat Noir said, “Forget the movie date. I just want to spend time with you like this.”

“But, minou. You wanted to watch this movie so bad,” Marinette protested, looking into his eyes (still covered by those ridiculous shades).

“And I will, when it comes out on Blu-ray. We can watch it as many times as we want, too. Besides, the movie’s already started. The next one won’t be ‘til 8 tonight, and by that time I’ll be needed back home.”

Marinette groaned, “This is all my fault.”

Chat Noir just hummed at that. “Well, at least I got to see another side of you. It’s not a good side, but it’s still a part of you.”

“Ugh,” Marinette covered her face with her hands. “Are you sure you even want to continue dating me? I feel like I have a shitton of issues, and you might end up hating me in the end.”

Chat Noir snorted, “Please. I adore you so hard, Princesse. I think you’d have to be Papillon or something for me to even stop liking you, let alone start hating you.”

“You think so highly of me, dumb cat.”

“Only because you’re worth it, brat mouse.”

“I love you,” Marinette blurts out. She gasps, covering her mouth in surprise, turning her face away from him.

“Marinette…”

“I… well, I didn’t mean to say it yet. It just came out.” She couldn’t even look at him, no matter how ridiculous he looked.

“Marinette…”

“But I mean it. I m-mean it. My feelings for you are so much more different from my feelings for my past crush, and back then I’d really thought I was in love with him. But with you, it’s different and—”

“Marinette.” Chat Noir’s hand gently cups her chin, turning her face towards him.

“W-what?”

“Transforme moi.” Marinette closes her eyes as green light flashes and Chat Noir transforms into his superhero suit. “Marinette, ma Princesse.”

“What is it?” She opens her eyes, and she’s met with Chat Noir’s familiar feline eyes.

“I love you too, Marinette,” his voice sounds so awed, his clawed thumbs gently trace circles against the flushed skin of her cheeks.

“Again,” she whispers.

Chat Noir rests his forehead against hers, “I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette surges forward, closing the distance between her and Chat Noir’s lips.


End file.
